Porque lo sabes perfectamente
by bunnybunnny-chan1
Summary: Mientras no lo viera esta bien... Pero algo andaba raro, sentía que alguien me había estado observando todo este tiempo. -De seguro debe de ser mi imaginación...O el hambre...-dije mientras caminaba por la calle. -¿Quieres que te invite algo de comer?- dijo alguien quien pensé jamas volver a ver LXA 3


Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen nada mas la trama :) espero la disfruten.

Summary:

Para mi fortuna no lo volví a ver en toda la tarde, no creo que allá entendido que no lo quiero cerca de mi, pero mientras no lo viera esta bien... Pero algo andaba raro, sentía que alguien me había estado observando todo este tiempo.

-De seguro debe de ser mi imaginación... O el hambre...- dije mientras caminaba por la calle.

-¿Quieres que te invite algo de comer?- dijo alguien a mis espaldas

-Aaah!- Grite asustada- ¿Quién...- me había quedado sin habla, era quien pensé jamás volver a ver.

* * *

_**Porque lo sabes perfectamente**_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, yo ya tenia 16 años y estaba sentada en una banca del parque que estaba en Osaka. los niños se veían muy felices corriendo por el tranquilo parque, ya que estaba un hermoso sol dando luz en la mas alto del cielo.

''Es un día hermoso'' Pensé para mi (^^), era realmente hermoso. No había aun ni un solo rastro de Anrima...

-¡Aikoo!- se oía a lo lejos un grito- !Aikooooooo, Ai-Chan¡

-Y este día se me arruina en 3... 2... 1... (-.-')

-Aiko, ¿como estas?- me preguntó Anrima algo cansado por haber corrido

''Qué le digo? ¿Y si me hago la que no lo conoce? Si, eso funciono la vez pasada''

* FlashBack * [2 DIAS ANTES]

Me encontraba comprando un helado, cuando de repente:

-¡Aikoo! ¿Me compras un helado?

-¿Te conozco?- le pregunté

- Soy HANRIMA KEICHII \(^.^)/

-Lo siento no te conozco (¬.¬)

-Pero Aiko, solo soy yo, tu prometido. (^o^)

-¿Yo tengo un prometido? Si claro como no (¬.¬)

-pero Ai-chan- suspiró

-Aléjate pervertido- ''que bien actúo'' pensé- ¿Qué no entiendes que no te conozco? (õó)

-¡Soy yo! Por favor

-No te conozco. Ahora por favor déjame en paz

-Pero... ¡Yo te amo! Y me casaré contigo cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero que diablos dices!

-Ya basta, ya es mucho... yo me voy- Y en ese momento Anrima se dio la vuelta y se marchó (óò)

-Al fin- suspiré aliviada

Fin Del FlashBack

-mmm... ¿Te conozco?

-!Aikoo! Esta vez no funcionará- sonrió

-es enserio ¿te conozco?

-¿Y si te doy un beso? A lo mejor así te acuerdas de mi.

Entonces tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-!Nooo! Ya esta bien si se quien eres- le respondí jadeando y asustada

-Entonces... te besaré- en ese mismo momento estampe mi mano contra su mejilla y salió volando [estilo Anime]

-alejaté de mi, Anrima- esas fueron mis últimas palabras. (Uòó)

O-o-o

Para mi fortuna no lo volví a ver en toda la tarde, no creo que allá entendido que no lo quiero cerca de mi, pero mientras no lo viera esta bien... Pero algo andaba raro, sentía que alguien me había estado observando todo este tiempo.

-De seguro debe de ser mi imaginación... O el hambre...- dije mientras caminaba por la calle.

-¿Quieres que te invite algo de comer?- dijo alguien a mis espaldas

-Aaah!- Grite asustada- ¿Quién...- me había quedado sin habla, era quien pensé jamás volver a ver.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte... ha sido demasiado para mi... Mi Brujita Azul.- en ese momento me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo, yo correspondí a ese abrazo, erá tan suave y calido.- Te he extrañado.

-Leon..¿Cuando llegaste?- Creo que esa no fue la mejor pregunta que pude haber dicho, pero ya lo había echo.

-Esta mañana.

Lo miré con ganas de llorar, más bien dicho empezaba ya a llorar. Así que tomó mi rostros entre sus manos y me besó, No fue un gran beso, pero con eso me bastó, pues en verdad que lo necesitaba.

-Anda, te invito un helado- Me sonrió mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y yo acepte correspondiendole con una sonrisa más.

La heladeria no quedaba muy lejos de donde estabamos, asi que llegamos rápidamente.

-Hola, ¿que gustarían ordenar?-Nos pregunto una chica al otro lado del mostrador.

-Yo quiero un helado de chocolate por favor- le sonreí

-Yo tambien quiero lo mismo- Dijo Leon con una sonrisa muy típica de él.

-Enseguida.

Cuando Leon pago los helados nos fuimos al parque. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en una banca que daba una vista hermosa frente al lago.

-Sabes...-Me atreví a hablar por primera vez desde la heladeria.-Desde hace tiempo que quería verte, Te extrañaba mucho.- susurré con la mirada fija en el lago.

-Yo tambien... Necesitaba verte. Ya tenía tiempo que no sentía lo mismo contigo que con otras personas, tu eres demasiado especial- Me volteo a ver con ojos de borreguito y unio sus labios con los mios.

**Pov Normal ~**

A lo lejos se encontraba un chico pelirojoobservando la escena con mucha, bueno, demasiada furia por dentro y claramente se le veia por fuera tambien, así que empezo a caminar.

-!Aiko¡- Gritó enojado, pero al parecer Aiko estaba tan metida en el beso que no le dió mucha importancia.

Continuara...

* * *

Muahahahah soy mala1 ok no ._. solo espero estar actualizando, si es que no me dejan mucha tarea...

Espero que les guste mi pequeña historia, me inspire y decidi escribir :3 jejeje todo solio solo de estar escuchando a Versailles~ hay alguien al que le guste el Visual Kei? :P

Si les gustaria comentar son bienvenidas todas los comentarios constructivo *si se dice así no?* Tambien si les gustaria ver algo mas comentenlo!


End file.
